Brilho eterno em escuridão infinita
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Dizem que duas sombras unidas formam mais escuridão, mas eles brilhavam. E muito. x CHUCK BASS/BLAIR WALDORF. 30cookies, set: Primavera, Tema 11: Sombras. Presente para Shinigami Agatha x


**Sumário: **Dizem que duas sombras unidas formam mais escuridão, mas eles brilhavam. E muito.

**Gossip Girl não me pertence. Mas o Chuck sim, já disse xD**

**Fanfic betada por Srta. Abracadabra**

**Presente para Shinigami Agatha. Feliz aniversário!**

* * *

**Brilho eterno em escuridão infinita**

* * *

_Algumas coisas eu nunca irei saber  
E eu tive que esquecer  
Algumas coisas eu nunca irei saber  
E eu tive que esquecer  
Estou sentada sozinha  
Me sentindo vazia_

_-_

Paramore, "Pressure" (Tradução)

* * *

_30cookies_

_&_

_Presente para Shinigami Agatha_

_Set Primavera_

_Tema 11: Sombras_

* * *

- Tchau mãe! – gritou, enquanto dirigia-se para o elevador.

- Blair? – e Eleanor foi até ela – Onde pensa que vai?

- Para a escola, é claro.

- Com esse conjunto para enfatizar o uniforme? Por favor! Você não poderia nem ficar em casa com essa porcaria.

Xingou mentalmente. Outra crítica e nenhum elogio, como sempre. Seu estômago virou, fazendo-a lembrar dos antigos momentos em que sofria de bulimia para escapar daquela degradação à sua aparência¹. Já deixara de ouvir sua mãe, pois sabia que nada do que ela dizia era pura verdade – com certeza era pelo estresse –, além do que, se saísse com aquela roupa naquele exato momento, seria o centro das atenções, como a Rainha que bem era.

- Você realmente anda com a Serena?

Porém aquilo era desestimulante!

**X**

Deu um nó malfeito em sua gravata enquanto andava apressado pelo corredor, com o paletó escolar em um dos braços e a mochila em outro. Como sempre, Chuck Bass estava estrategicamente atrasado para o café da manhã familiar – agora já terminado, e sem ele – que lhe dava náuseas. No entanto, naquele dia, não fora tão sortudo assim.

- Bom dia filho. – a voz de seu pai ecoou seca e frívola.

- Bom dia. – limitou-se a dizer, sentando-se e esperando um dos empregados lhe servir o café.

- Sempre atrasado, não? Eu queria saber quando vai aprender a ter responsabilidades, pois você logo será maior de idade e nem sabe se virar sozinho...

Esqueceu, propositalmente, de colocar o açúcar em seu café, deixando que o gosto amargo da cafeína lhe inibisse os sentidos, mesmo que momentaneamente, para apreciar da efêmera paz em seus ouvidos e mente.

Mas logo as críticas se iniciaram de novo, junto de alguns nomes desconhecidos de filhos de empresários – e uma pequena citação a Dan Humphrey – que seu pai conhecia e que gostava de citar apenas para revelar ao próprio Chuck o quão irresponsável ele era.

- Às vezes eu me pergunto se você é mesmo meu filho.

Talvez ele não fosse, o moreno concluiu, em sua mente cheia de escárnio para com o pai.

**X**

Sentou-se na escada, concentrada em seu iogurte, apenas para não ouvir de suas "amigas" o quanto Serena era especial, e perfeita, e etc. Blair suspirou, encarando de relance o sorriso modesto da amiga, e tentou ignorar, mesmo falhando miseravelmente.

Em momentos assim, tinha a insana vontade de levantar-se e perguntar para o mundo "Alguém mais acha Serena imperfeita?", pois não importava onde fosse, era sempre Serena, Serena e mais Serena.

Menos com Chuck. Não, nunca com Chuck.

**X**

- Eu tenho certeza de que, se eu fizer um exame de DNA e sair que eu sou realmente filho _dele_, Bart vai me dizer que eu menti e que o Humphrey é o verdadeiro parente dele.

- Chuck, por favor! – Nate disse, rindo da insanidade dita pelo amigo.

- Ora Nathaniel, você sabe que é verdade o que eu digo. – e olhou para o céu, esperando que o louro entrasse na limusine antes dele – Talvez meu pai simplesmente não goste de acreditar que somos realmente parentes.

- Está imaginando coisas.

Não, ele não estava. Aniversários esquecidos propositalmente, agenda lotada. Bart Bass fazia questão de ignorar a existência de seu filho. Nate também sabia disso – senão não o levaria para fora da cidade para comemorar os aniversários de Chuck em uma cidade completamente afastada.

- Vamos Chuck! – Nate disse, começando um outro assunto, completamente diferente do que eles conversavam, apenas para fazer o Bass sentir-se melhor.

Será que era assim com o resto também? Todos tentando agradá-lo por pena, ou por medo de seu nome? Todos acreditando que Charles teria o mesmo destino de Bartholomew?

A resposta era positiva.

E antes de entrar no carro, viu de relance uma Blair sorrindo para suas amigas.

Todos, menos uma pessoa. E esta bastava.

**X**

As mãos dele eram velozes e carinhosas. Passavam por seu corpo como se tocasse uma boneca de porcelana, sabendo de todas as suas fraquezas. A máscara de Blair caía fácil demais, com aquela boca arrancando muito mais que suspiros e gemidos.

E ela tinha um corpo quente, que vibrava a cada toque, e lábios de rosas que desenhavam um sorriso que era apenas dele – um que misturava pecado e charme, coisa única, ele sabia.

Os corpos chocando-se por entre o suor e a paixão causava arrepios em ambas as peles, fazendo com que, por aquela noite, os dois acabassem se esquecendo de toda a não-vida que eles levavam. Porque aquilo tudo – toques e beijos; sabores e gemidos – era o que os fazia sentir o sangue fluir, a pele manchar, e a respiração falhar.

Chuck e Blair desafiavam (e venciam) qualquer lei – fosse da sociedade ou da lógica – quando estavam juntos. Pois dizem que duas sombras, juntas, formam mais escuridão, mas eles brilhavam. E muito.

* * *

**N/A.: **Porque tanto o Chuck e a Blair sofrem com essa coisa de comparações; porque todo mundo já foi (ou ainda é) sombra de alguém – no meu caso, de minha tão perfeita irmã que só tirava as melhores notas no colegial e blábláblá –; também porque todos acabam livrando-se de definições tão ridículas como essa de alguma forma, alguns de uma maneira mais deliciosa que outras; e porque ChuckBlair é amor demais para ser desapreciado.

Fanfic para a Agatha-chan que fez aniversário e é uma grande amiga minha, sempre me elogiando! E eu estava devendo algo para ela, que fez um depoimento lindo para mim no Orkut. Te amo!

Próxima fanfic, para uma outra amiga minha, sempre tão perfeita s2 Não preciso anunciar, ela já sabe quem é.

É claro que, elas não serão as únicas a serem presenteadas! As pessoas que amam esse fandom e que estão sempre comentando em minhas fics (bastante, até), terão espaço reservado em meu coração e em minha mente. Podem apostar~

**Reviews, por favor! /o/**


End file.
